


Spoiled

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Criminal/Mafia [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baekhyun is really spoiled 😭, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Master Park Chanyeol, Multi, Oral Sex, Park Chanyeol Is Bad At Feelings, Park Chanyeol is a Little Shit, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Smut, Spit Kink, Use of pussy during sex, Whore Byun Baekhyun, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Chanyeol grabbed his hips bruisingly tight, huffing into his neck before placing a rough kiss to his cheek when Baekhyun sat back, “Why so angry this morning, baby?”“You. You are the problem, Master.”(In which Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s personal whore, but wants to be so much more.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Criminal/Mafia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055231
Comments: 25
Kudos: 157





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soloeyists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

_“Does that feel good?”_

Baekhyun could merely stutter out a moan with his face red and breath coming out labored. It was difficult to breathe with the hand around then back of his neck and face shoved into a pillow, but _fuck,_ he wasn’t going to have it any other way.

“Answer me.” Chanyeol growled into his shoulder blades and Baekhyun whimpered a cut off _ah-_ at the hard thrust inside of him as the man grabbed a handful of his hair to pull him up.

An arm came under his chest to hold him off the pillows and Baekhyun saw a string of saliva still connecting his lips to the pillow, but it was too hard to focus on that _or_ the wet spit he could feel around his chin.

“Is your pussy _sore?”_ Chanyeol laughed into his skin and yanked Baekhyun down onto his length, sitting back on his heels and forcing the smaller to still himself on him, sitting on his cock like a throne. “Poor baby.” 

Baekhyun _groaned,_ he squirmed until hands stilled him and Chanyeol held his hips down. “You _fucking-“_

A tsk sounded and he knew better than to start up, but Baekhyun _always_ got his way, Chanyeol liked to play around but in the end the smaller got what he wanted - a cock in his pussy, and that was more than satisfying.

He didn’t mind all the torment from his Master, the handcuffs were still jingling on his left wrist, but Chanyeol was _putty_ for Baekhyun’s hands on him and had uncuffed him from the bed frame within minutes when the babe cooed and promised to suck him off well.

“Oh- ah, I can feel you in my stomach!” Baekhyun cried, actual tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he pressed a hand down above his own cock. 

It was soaked on his abdomen where his leaking erection had been pressed against his skin, but he knew Chanyeol’s thighs were likely _even more_ wet because his pussy was _full_ of lube. 

It sounded so wet he knew they’d have to request the maids in after to clean up and have to sleep in a different room while they did.

“Fuck. You’re _so_ fucking-“ Chanyeol hissed and grabbed the side of his neck to push him down onto the bed, but forcing Baekhyun onto his back, _“- hot._ I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me in you for _days.”_

That wasn’t a problem at all, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol inside of him, leaving him gaping for hours normally and it made him feel wanted, needed, so if he could feel that for _days_ after then all the more attention for him.

 _“Ah!_ Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whined as his cock slipped out of him with a slick noise, bringing his hands down between his legs to feel his wet pussy, now empty, and he scowled like an angry kitten. “For someone so full of promises, you’ve done _shit_ at making good on them!” 

God he loved to piss Chanyeol off, because it was funny to him to see the swirl in the man's eye of a _challenge._

Chanyeol snickered, yanking Baekhyun’s knees apart to settle his body between them. “Really now?” He cooed, knees pressing to the back of Baekhyun’s ass and bringing a large hand to fit over top of the smallers.

The heel of his palm pressed against Baekhyun’s balls and elicited a heavy moan from him, even more so when Chanyeol pressed hard with his fingers over Baekhyun’s and forced the babes fingers into his own hole.

 _Fuck_ he was gaping, open wide and dripping down onto the sheets. Baekhyun rolled his hips back toward his own fingers with a wet gasp, fingering into himself.

“That’s right,” A hand grasped his chin and Baekhyun’s tongue poked out automatically, like instinct, when Chanyeol leaned over him with a sinister smirk.

His hand was wet and Baekhyun hated that the one between his legs wasn’t helping fuck into his pussy at all, only putting pressure on his fingers and balls. 

“Finger that pussy,” Chanyeol chuckled darkly and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, hot breath fanning his face and only making Baekhyun whimper a whine, “That's _my_ pussy. Isn’t it? My little bitch. You’re mine, your pussy is mine, am I wrong, baby boy?” 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose, and normally would put up more of a fight but instead his cock was _throbbing_ and he was tired of getting fucked, nearly cumming, then being left to beg for more. 

He knew Chanyeol liked to play with him, they spent the most time together even when _not_ fucking, but _fucking hell_ his Master really could make him want to tear his hair out.

He lifted his head up and made sure his lips were soaked in his own spit as he pressed them against Chanyeol's, tongue coming out to lick a wet line over his smirk and instead of kissing he dragged his lips down to his jaw to kittenishly lick at him. 

“Isn’t that _cute?”_ Chanyeol had spit all over his chin from Baekhyun’s neediness, but his smile was less harsh and more genuine as he curled a rough hand around Baekhyun’s jaw. “Baby can’t even talk? You love my dick that much?” 

“I’m not begging for cock,” Baekhyun said weakly, a pant in his voice as he brought one of his wet hands out from under Chanyeol’s between his legs, blindly feeling over sculpted hips to tease fingers around the thick cock of Chanyeol’s. “I don’t beg for _any_ cock. Why would I? I can have _anyone’s.”_

But only one cock had ever truly been able to make him scream so much. 

Chanyeol always fucking _hated_ talk like that. The thought that his whore would fuck someone else. 

He always got _pissed_ when Baekhyun said shit like that. 

He growled a noise and smacked his fingers against Baekhyun’s cheek. It didn’t hurt, but the wet noise that it made just made the smallers toes curl and both hands come to grab Chanyeol’s hips with a low needy whimper. 

The fingers game to his lips and curled up into the corner of his mouth, Baekhyun opened swollen lips voluntarily and even felt his eyes turn into happy crescents as he curled his legs around the back of Chanyeol's, dragging his feet over his calves. 

“Why the fuck do you think you belong to me _only_ then?” Chanyeol growled, brows pulled together, “Because nobody else touches this pussy. Nobody else touches my babydoll.” 

Baekhyun couldn't speak with the fingers in the side of his mouth, but if he could he'd agree readily, since he couldn’t he lifted his hips a bit to rub against Chanyeol's cock.

 _“My_ little slut.” Chanyeol spat, but his eyes weren’t mad as he gathered spit in his mouth to let it roll down against Baekhyun’s, licking over his lips and tongue. 

Baekhyun felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he moaned as if there was still a cock in his ass and fucking him into oblivion. 

There would be though, within seconds, as soon as Chanyeol removed the fingers to let him swallow Baekhyun was all puppy eyes and wrapping soaked palms around Chanyeol's shoulders with legs finding purchase on the man's hips, “Oh _please. Chanyeol._ I’ll be so good.” 

What a lie, in minutes the smaller would be spitting demands. 

_Faster!_

_You’ve done better before, Chanyeol!_

_If I don’t have bruises in the morning, I’m going to fuck someone else!_

But Chanyeol always feel for his pleads.

“Grab the bed frame, baby.” His master ordered hotly, pressing wet kisses to the side of his face and reaching between them for his own swollen cock, “Wouldn’t want you to hit that pretty head.” 

Baekhyun began to drool and moan even before there was a cock back inside of his pussy again. 

  
~~~

  
Baekhyun was _sick_ and tired of this treatment.

The thing was, he couldn’t _really_ complain about it.

What did he expect after all? To be one of his kind? Ridiculous.

He was a _whore_ and he’d always been a whore.

But he still had _feelings._

If you told Byun Baekhyun that when being transferred Master’s he'd have _feelings_ for someone he'd have shot you point blank.

It helped that Park Chanyeol - Loey - was one _handsome_ man and the entrance he made had one hell of an impression on Baekhyun, at the time only a dancing whore being taken advantage of while up on stage, oblivious to what was happening.

Back then he'd been scared to death of guns, of threats, it seemed childish now when he walked around in the most whorish of clothing when back then he was so afraid of being taken advantage of.

Chanyeol came and shot up his Master's party like it was nothing, and Baekhyun could _still_ remember the interested look on the man's face when they met eyes, the blood that Chanyeol nonchalantly wiped off his temple before shooting the man that had been tugging Baekhyun’s top off. 

_“What a sight, babydoll.”_

Baekhyun should have known then that Chanyeol would ruin his _life,_ but being already underground it had been a struggle to dig his way up.

After all, his own addiction had gotten him this far anyway. 

He still recalled how Chanyeol pulled him off the stage, a hand around his hip, making a noise at the track marks on Baekhyun’s skin, _“Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up, baby.”_

And he _did._

It took two years for Baekhyun not to have cravings anymore, for him not to be tempted to sneak into the infirmary and see what he could shoot up.

The only thing that he really went off of was the fact that Chanyeol _didn’t like_ drug users. He didn’t like drugs in his home or crack whores.

He liked his whores _cleaned_ and _tested._ And weekly check ups.

Chanyeol didn’t touch Baekhyun those entire two years and _that_ was the motivation Baekhyun had to go off of and it had _certainly_ been worth it when he threw the _no drugs found_ bloodwork to Chanyeol’s feet and _demanded_ to be fucked nicely.

Nicely as in fucked within an inch of life and it had been entirely worth it.

Perhaps it’s because they had a _story_ that Baekhyun was treated differently than the other whores. He knew he was, _they_ knew he was, but it wasn’t enough.

He didn’t want Chanyeol to spend time with the others anymore. He didn’t want the man to smirk seductively at others and Baekhyun had no idea what changed his mind when he was treated so well.

No other whore had Chanyeol come to them if not for sex. No other whore had the man's name dangle from a golden chain, not a _Loey,_ but a ‘Chanyeol’ and that said so much considering nobody else was allowed to say the man's name. 

Chanyeol didn’t let Baekhyun go out on the streets to be pimped out as he did the others, he got _pissed_ the time Baekhyun was caught seducing guards with a sucker just so they would let him go join the girls outside.

At the time, Baekhyun figured he didn’t want him on the streets due to his past with addiction, but then again a lot of the others were worse off than he was and it was only a matter of time before Sooin and Jina could dodge their drug tests before Chanyeol noticed.

Pathetic. Baekhyun was the _only_ one loyal to Chanyeol and yet the man _still_ gave others gifts, he went to others rooms.

Chanyeol didn’t kiss and yet Baekhyun was given kisses, he knew he was _special._

The stomping of his bare feet on the marble said as much when Chanyeol was adamant about them all being seen only when tidy. 

Baekhyun was always an exception, wandering out of his room for breakfast late with his robe hanging off his shoulder and dragging on the ground, he flashed pretty waves to the guards, knowing they appreciated his looks.

He _knew_ out of all of them he was the prettiest - Chanyeol just so happened to like pretty things - but he also was soft inside and allowed girls to stay even when they’d obviously outgrown their beauty.

Perhaps that’s why they all hated Baekhyun - because he was still so _youthful._

“Babydoll, good morning.” 

Baekhyun merely hummed and saw a look of surprise on Chanyeol’s face when he didn’t run into his lap when offered an opened arm. 

“Get over here.” _Now_ there was aggression in the tone because Chanyeol hated to boss him around.

Baekhyun sighed rather dramatically and knew that the raised brow Chanyeol met him with was one of pure _irritation._

He never gave Chanyeol an attitude, but it was all the man was getting from him when Baekhyun slipped into his lap, robe falling open as he ignored him in favor of leaning over to grab an apple off the table.

Chanyeol grabbed his hips bruisingly tight, huffing into his neck before placing a rough kiss to his cheek when Baekhyun sat back, “Why so angry this morning, baby?”

Baekhyun could have scoffed, but after three years now he knew better, twisting to look at Chanyeol as he took a bite of his apple.

The man's eyes softened a bit and it was _nearly_ like Chanyeol was backing down as he pet the bangs from Baekhyun’s face, “I can’t fix something if I don’t know what needs to be fixed, beauty.” 

Baekhyun actually _did_ scoff this time, eyeing the cursive _babydoll_ that rested on Chanyeol’s collarbone and nearly giving him a good morning kiss because it warmed his heart.

But he heard one of the girls laugh across the table and it just made him pissed off, he slammed his apple down onto the table and yanked himself off Chanyeol’s knee so fast his robe fell open down to his hips but he left it like that knowing Chanyeol hated for him to be so exposed.

“You. You are the problem, Master.” 

He heard gasping and turned to trot back to his room without a second thought.

***

Baekhyun had a few days to calm down seeing as Chanyeol had gone out that night.

Honestly, he expected some sort of punishment after the stunt he’d pulled - making Chanyeol look stupid like that, but none came.

None at _all_ and he'd even seen Chanyeol wave at him goodbye, blowing a kiss because their Master normally made sure to say goodbye before leaving.

Seems he deemed approaching Baekhyun too much that day, and the younger man actively appreciated not getting approached yet.

But he knew his luck ran out as he stood in front of his vanity digging through drawers for his comb when his bedroom door swung open.

Baekhyun’s first reaction was to grin but he thought better of it when he remembered he was upset with the man. 

“God, how I’ve missed you, baby.” 

Instead he pretended not to hear and went about his business combing his damp hair, not when flinching when arms came under his bathrobe to pet his hips and he could see Chanyeol in the mirror looking over his naked body.

“Definitely missed you,” The larger drawled, eyeing Baekhyun’s nakedness in the mirror and pressing a wet kiss to the younger's shoulder, dipping hands over Baekhyun’s hips.

“Of course, you came to think with your cock - well I’m _not_ in the mood,” Baekhyun murmured, twisting around to look up at Chanyeol and despite his comment he knew how promiscuous he looked spreading his knees to make room for the man when he took a seat on his dresser.

Didn’t _matter_ though because Chanyeol wouldn’t touch him if he said no, and Baekhyun was in no mood to accommodate his cock at the moment.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” The larger growled into his hair, narrowing his eyes.

Baekhyun could practically taste the flavored cigar on Chanyeol’s mouth this close, parting his lips to accept the taste but it seemed the larger had different plans as he chastely kissed Baekhyun’s bottom lip yet squeezed his wrist, “Don’t give me attitude, Baekhyun.” 

“Oh, please,” Baekhyun huffed, licking the corner of his lip and pushing past the other, “As if it would hurt your _feelings._ You don’t have those.” 

“Who the fuck said that?”

“You _kill_ for a living and sell whores. Pretty sure it’s written in the job title,” Baekhyun snickered, tossing himself into his bed and shedding his robe off onto the floor to lay naked.

It hardly mattered when Chanyeol had seen him naked more times than could possibly be counted.

“Don’t forget who is the _whore_ here, Baekhyun. Don’t forget which one of us was strung out and selling himself for a _hit,_ babydoll.” 

Baekhyun flinched, sucking in his cheeks with distaste and rolling over onto the other side of the bed, pulling his blankets up to his chin.

 _Sure._ It was true, but he’d made a mistake.

Chanyeol all so self righteously claimed he never made mistakes anyway, too full of himself.

Baekhyun was no _idiot. He knew_ the elder just liked him for his body and looks, not for much else.

“Look,” Chanyeol sighed and pulled back the blankets to climb in, dressed fully in his suit as if it hardly mattered ruining them as he pressed to Baekhyun’s spine, trailing fingers over the smallers shoulder. “I _don’t_ know what your deal is lately, but you’re my baby, you know that, so unless you _share_ then I have zero clue. And just so you know, I came here to check up on you first, not to fuck you.” 

To check on _him?_ Meaning nobody else knew Chanyeol was back yet.

Baekhyun chewed on his lip in order to keep his smile to himself, turning around with a hidden grin to look at Chanyeol, “Yeah? To see me?” 

“Of course, baby,” The elder sighed fondly, petting over Baekhyun’s soft cheek before pressing a kiss to his mouth, “I always come see you when I get back, Baekhyun.” 

That was _true_ and made something warm crawl up Baekhyun’s throat, making it tighten up and threaten to overtake him.

Laughing, the smaller pushed him onto his back in order to climb on his hips, settling his naked ass over Chanyeol's slacks and giggling happily.

So pretty that Chanyeol grinned too, reaching down to cup Baekhyun’s ass, playing gently with the soft flesh and sitting up just enough to kiss the underside of Baekhyun’s throat and press a second kiss to the smallers necklace.

Baekhyun began to fiddle with Chanyeol’s top, unbuttoning the material to work a hand inside to trace his tattoos, pressing a kiss to the man's hand when Chanyeol moved one to his cheek. 

“Missed you too, baby boy,” Chanyeol cooed, groaning when Baekhyun took the tip of his finger between his rosy lips and gave a wet suck. “Thought you said no sex tonight.” 

At the reminder, Baekhyun gave a soft lick to the man's finger before releasing it and leaning down to rest their lips together, not exactly kissing but close enough to it. “I did miss you, Master.” 

“Mhm. I can tell,” Chanyeol mused, catching his lips to lick along his bottom lip gently, teeth nipping only to make Baekhyun part his wider.

Lips smacking together and wet noises were the only things heard for a good few minutes until Baekhyun pulled away with a breathy noise to press swollen lips against Chanyeol's chest to breathe peacefully, fingers lingering around the larger’s collarbones. 

“Go to bed, baby.” Chanyeol ordered, pulling the blanket over Baekhyun’s spine, laying a hand on the smallers thigh, “I’m sorry I mentioned that, you’re no longer on drugs and I’m proud of that, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun had no idea if Chanyeol held the other whores like this, but he knew for sure their Master didn’t allow for kisses and Baekhyun had all the free time in the world to peck Chanyeol's jaw.

  
***

Baekhyun was proud of being the prettiest and that was not an opinion but a _fact,_ proven now how he was supposed to be accommodating guests at Chanyeol's party and how eyes didn’t leave him.

Of course he milked it for all it was worth though, spending minutes putting sunscreen on and now laying in rather thin swimming shorts on a floaty, he knew he looked nice.

He really just cared about Chanyeol's opinion anyway, and the darkened look and way the other pulled his sunglasses down his nose to look at him said a lot. 

“Cool down, babe.” 

Baekhyun licked his lips with a flirtatious grin, rolling over onto his front so his toes were in the pool to accept the beer from a man - he hadn’t a clue who but likely someone his type - rich and young. “Thank you, sir.” 

The man winked and Baekhyun giggled, sliding off the raft into the water with his beer in hand.

He knew better than to approach people first, not like the other whores did, so he made a show of biting his lips at Chanyeol as he traveled towards the guards.

It wasn’t much of an up seeing as Chanyeol knew the guards fucked the other whores all the time, but Baekhyun hadn’t fucked them or else his Master would have known. 

“Can you open this for me?” Baekhyun pouted, pushing wet hair off his forehead with a small sad expression, “I’m not strong enough.” 

“Little liar.” 

Baekhyun giggled and smacked Sehun's chest playfully, the guard was going ahead and opening it for him though, “Really! Chan will lose his mind if I asked anyone else.” 

“Ugh, it’s so unfair,” Sehun murmured, placing the beer back to the others hand and tilting inside to point at a stack of towels to which a maid was giving one to him, “Why can’t we have a piece of you, huh? So tired of the others.”

Baekhyun grinned with his drink under his chin as the guard placed a towel on his shoulders, he knew he was spoiled rotten and hadn’t a care in the world. “What? Free sex isn’t appealing to you.” 

Sehun whistled lowly, “They’re repetitive, and you _know_ you’re the best to look at.” 

That he did. Baekhyun smirked and sent the guard a wink before walking around the edge of the pool and away from the back door, long legs on show as he dripped pool water onto the sidewalk.

There were only so many whores to go around and Baekhyun saw the few already paired off or even grouped up, he knew after this at least one of them would fail an STD test and that was their own damn fault.

Lucky them because Chanyeol was kind and still paid them well even if he had to send them away, but that’s what they got, Baekhyun mused.

He personally couldn’t pretend to sympathize, and he’d _never_ really felt so inclined to seek out sex as often as the others - to be fair sex was their job.

Baekhyun’s job _too_ but he didn’t go on the streets and they weren’t obligated to sleep with anyone at home - so this was their own choice. 

“Baby _boy.”_

He giggled loudly, strolling uninterestedly through a ring of men around Chanyeol. None of them touched him, yet he knew they wanted to if the lust in their eyes said anything.

“This is my _best_ one.” Chanyeol murmured proudly, yanking Baekhyun into his lap and removing the beer from his hand to drink like it was his own.

That was fine because Baekhyun was biting his lips and smirking underneath as Chanyeol’s hand wandered slightly under the edge of his shorts.

He wondered if he wanted to put on a show, he was completely fine screaming Chanyeol's name in front of all these people if it made the other proud.

“My best whore, huh? What do we say, babydoll?” Chanyeol prompted, breathing warmly onto Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun smiled cutely, playfully innocent as he twisted to meet Chanyeol’s mouth, _“Will do whatever you want, Master. Want my mouth?”_

That wasn’t the _I’ll be good for you_ he knew Chanyeol was looking for because the man hissed before biting his bottom lip instantly, cupping the back of his head to hold him still as Chanyeol bit his lips red.

Baekhyun just giggled and tangled fingers into the end of Chanyeol’s swim shorts, not caring at all as his lips were bitten colors until they were released and he licked over the swelling.

He would easily complain later and get softer kisses.

“Damn, gotta say he _is_ the best one. How much do you have him up for?” 

Baekhyun turned to look at the man who spoke, pleasantly surprised to find the man to be handsome, a slim jaw and upturned eyes, rather large looking too - his _type._

“You see something you like?” He commented cockily, leaning over onto his knees to give Baekhyun a once over, “Wu Clan, gorgeous. Dragon tattoos. Do you know of it?”

Baekhyun _did_ know, his eyes traveled up the bright red dragon the man was pointing at on his arm, it was pretty and he’d only seen it a few times before.

He didn’t know when Chanyeol started affiliating with the well known Chinese gang, but wasn’t surprised.

“Unfortunately,” Chanyeol murmured, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s inner thigh making the smaller squeal in surprise, “This one isn’t street ready. He’s a _special_ case if you will.” 

Baekhyun smiled at the words, intending on trying to convince Chanyeol to give him _anything_ right now as he sat up but was cut off by a shrill cry and frowned as Luna came running over, breasts barely hanging in her bikini. _“Master!”_

He frowned harder and huffed when Chanyeol turned his attention to her, scooting down towards the edge of the chair.

“Hey, kitty.” 

Baekhyun turned to look at the Wu member with a raised brow, a small frown on his lips. 

“You ever think differently, you give me a call, I’ll treat you like a Queen.” The man murmured, not looking nor sounding pressuring or _quiet_ about the offer, holding a card out to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was wondering why Chanyeol wasn’t intervening, the man would _never_ let him get propositioned like this. 

But he _was_ and Baekhyun’s eyes filled up when he looked over and realized it was because he was distracted letting Luna shove her tongue down his throat.

 _I thought kissing wasn’t allowed,_ Baekhyun scoffed behind his tears.

He yanked himself up from the chair, gathering his towel around his shoulders before snatching the card and running inside, absolutely enraged.

***

Baekhyun made his choice.

He was done, he couldn’t stay in a place that didn’t _want him._

He felt like he was cheating on Chanyeol by contacting Yifan, but the man was so _kind._ Sweet. He promised to treat Baekhyun well and better than anything promised to make him the _only_ person in the house he was with.

That meant wonders to Baekhyun and he hadn’t even realized he had been so transparent at the pool party a week ago.

There was no going back, his bags were already packed.

There was only one last thing to do.

Baekhyun had been standing outside of Chanyeol’s bedroom door for the past thirty minutes, shuffling and holding the strap of his backpack over his shoulders.

He was getting cold feet, but Yifan was already on his way and Baekhyun couldn’t stand to leave without telling Chanyeol he was going.

He heard footsteps approaching the door and realized he was out of time though and knocked quickly, making it seem like he wasn’t just standing around aimlessly.

The oak door swung open fast and at first Chanyeol just stared before wiping his eyes, seeming like he'd just woken up.

“I need to talk to you.” 

“What’s with the bag?” Chanyeol sounded more awake when Baekhyun stepped into his room, shutting the door and leaning against it with a confused look, “Baby. The backpack - what’s it for?” 

Baekhyun nearly chickened out if his phone hadn't begun vibrating against his thigh reminding him why he was here.

He swallowed thickly before throwing himself at Chanyeol's chest to cup his face and kiss him deeply, thumbs petting over the man's cheeks.

They didn’t kiss like this. Baekhyun didn’t know anything but how to seduce to get his way and Chanyeol had a one track mind.

They didn’t kiss when both fully clothed and unless it was wet and lasting.

“I’m- i'm so sorry.” 

“Huh?” Chanyeol looked relatively dazed, tasting a bit like toothpaste and it was _late,_ but this was the only time Baekhyun knew where to find the man. “What’s wrong? Baby, hey - are you _crying?”_

Baekhyun didn’t cry. He hadn’t cried since drug withdrawals, recalling squeezing Chanyeol’s hand to his chest because of the pain.

He physically thought he was going to die then - his face sunken in and head and body aching so painfully, yet he _lived._

Chanyeol was the reason he'd made it this far and it only made him feel even worse and release a sigh against the man's mouth.

“What the - what - who made you cry? Who the _fuck?_ Baekhyun, look at me-“ Chanyeol gathered his chin up, tilting it up to eye him with a panicked look, petting the hair from his face, “-why are you crying? Babydoll, you need to talk to me or else-“

 _“You can’t figure out what’s wrong. So I’ve heard.”_ Baekhyun finished, sniffing and forcing himself out of Chanyeol’s grip to use his sleeves to wipe his face. 

He sucked in a huge breath, wringing his hands together, “I’m leaving.” 

“Leaving like to the streets?” Chanyeol sighed and clicked his tongue, “Baby, we’ve talked about this - I don’t want or need you on the streets, let the others handle it-“

“That- you never _see it,_ do you?” Baekhyun burst with a scream, hands shaking at his sides, “You’re so _full of yourself_ that you never pay attention to others! Everything revolves around you and your fucking wants and what about what I want? What I need? I can’t - I can’t just sit here and be a _number_ forever! You think I want to be called a whore every time you have a party? To be demoted to a lapdog? For- for fucksake, Chanyeol! It’s been three years and you would _think_ by now you would have a _little_ bit of a fucking brain!”

He'd _never_ spoken back to Chanyeol like this until recently, chest heaving up and down and tears rolling down his face but he was _exhausted_ and so sick of being just one of the harem.

It wasn’t _fair._

At least it made things easier to just admit to feeling and then _leave,_ because he’d heard tales of Chanyeol kicking people out after they get too attached.

“Baekhyun, baby-“

“And _then -_ and then you take away the one thing that makes me different from them? How _dare you!_ I can’t - I can’t believe I’ve been waiting around so goddamn long for _this!_ At least Yifan promised me something _different_ you asshole!”

Chanyeol didn't reply for a good moment and Baekhyun just stood heaving with his backpack strap in his hand as his knuckles turned white.

“Wait,” Chanyeol scoffed before releasing an emotionless chuckle, “You’re leaving me for _Wu?_ That’s what I’m hearing? Is that what I’m fucking _hearing?”_

“Of course that’s all you fucking heard.” Baekhyun sniffed, wiping his running nose before the snot touched his lips, feeling light headed from all his crying. 

“You- you goddamn _whore!”_ Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol slammed a fist on the top of his dresser, jumping at the aggression normally not seen in front of the harem members.

Of course Chanyeol was _aggressive,_ but not to them, not in front of them. 

“You fucking _bitch!_ I took you in, not Wu, I cared for you! I lov-“

“Oh shut up!” Baekhyun screeched, “You took me in as if you _needed_ another whore and now I’m _done_ and that’s it, Chanyeol! Yifan offered me _better,_ and you _know_ I need better!”

Neither of them spoke, both of them shaking, one from jealous anger and the other from crying.

Baekhyun just covered his shaking lips with his fingertips for a moment, finding his fingers vibrating with sadness as he watched the utterly _livid_ look of betrayal on Chanyeol’s face.

But other than that it was difficult to pick out what the man was thinking, if it wasn’t lust Baekhyun always had a hard time reading people.

He sighed and wiped his eyes once more before grabbing his necklace, yanking it so hard he felt it bruise into the back of his neck before the chain gave and let him remove it. 

“Loey,” Baekhyun mumbled in a tone he knew Chanyeol would miss, one that he used to do before they’d grown so close. Back when he was unknowing of Chanyeol’s real name in the first place and had the rights of any other whore. It made his lips tremble more as he shuffled across the room to place the necklace down on the side table beside Chanyeol, debating internally as he stood on his toes to press a kiss to the man's cheek. “You’ll thank me for making it easy on you one day.” 

He could _feel_ how clenched Chanyeol’s jaw was against his lips, hand petting over the man's ear and eyeing the prettiest moon tattoo on Chanyeol’s neck. 

Beside the _babydoll_ that was his favorite because the placement was perfect to kiss at when they had sex. 

“Don't call me that.” Chanyeol whispered, sounding more than angry, but it was pain under the guise of anger that Baekhyun couldn’t hear. He turned to look down at Baekhyun with angry, blazing eyes, grabbing his jaw and Baekhyun thought for _sure_ he would do something violent.

Maybe hit him, smack him around a little. It’d be the first time from Chanyeol, but Baekhyun wasn’t immune to being treated like a bitch in the past and could handle it.

“You… you don’t call me that, babydoll.” 

Baekhyun just swallowed thickly before there were lips being placed on his much softer than previously, a large hand holding his cheek and petting his tears away.

Chanyeol was kissing like he was trying to _prove_ something and Baekhyun wished the other was better with words because he didn’t _understand_ what he was trying to say.

It just made him cry harder. 

“I just.. I lov- I grew too attached, and I-I’m _sorry_ for that, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cried, licking his swollen mouth before stepping back with a gulp and a small head nod. “Be safe, I… I’ll miss yo-you so.. so much.” 

He ran out before anything else could be said - or done.

  
***

Yifan was _amazing._

It helped that he wasn’t withdrawing or having to spend days in the infirmary his first few days, instead Baekhyun spent a lot of time learning how things went here.

It felt _so weird_ not to be seen as some sort of object. A whore that was easy on the eyes.

Baekhyun _loved_ the attention, he never claimed not to like it seeing as he purposely dressed scantily and got his way with anyone just by pressing an innocent finger to his lips and batting his lashes, but it felt _different._

He didn’t know what it was - if it was the _power_ he felt that Chanyeol never gave him.

Or just the fact he had nobody to compete with for _anything._

Yifan didn’t have an entire harem of whores, he ran a gang focused on gun trade and not sex trade - it made more sense to Baekhyun why he and Chanyeol had abruptly come together then.

It felt amazing to be the only person in the mansion that the man came to find all the time, and they didn’t even have _sex_ yet - not to say they didn’t experiment, Baekhyun had a high sex drive, but they hadn’t fucked yet and still the smaller felt so _powerful._

There were no rules for him, Baekhyun could do whatever the hell he pleased so long as he had an escort seeing as Yifan certainly didn’t want the smaller to get snatched or arrested when seen leaving the home.

It was different compared to the numerous strict rules Chanyeol had for them back there, Baekhyun felt like he truly had a say in so many things.

It _also_ helped that Yifan didn’t care to hide who he was for even a second.

The man was aggressive, easily pissed, Baekhyun saw him flat out pummel one of his guards his third day here and instead of being _shocked_ he was actually relieved the man wasn’t pretending to be something other than himself.

Something Chanyeol always _did -_ hiding parts of him from the whores as if they didn’t know he made a living from violence and crime - the thought just pissed Baekhyun off thinking about it, wondering how much he’d been blind to.

No. Instead of being a lapdog, Yifan let him be whatever the hell he wanted, inviting him out to dinner with people Baekhyun had no clue of even though they gave him lustful eyes, Yifan just had him there as his _friend._ Not his whore - not even his lover.

It felt so overwhelming yet good, even if he knew Yifan likely did things like that just to gain attention.

That was fine, because Baekhyun was used to being looked at like he was a free show and was content to do whatever so long as he wasn’t being taken advantage of.

Plus, Baekhyun was spoiled rotten. 

He laid on a lounge in the living room, a thigh length purple babydoll outfit on and hiked up his hips, eating a handful of grapes as he scrolled through his phone.

He felt at _ease_ able to do this without judgemental glances. 

Sure, he did as he wanted most of the time at the others home, but Baekhyun wasn’t immune to getting uncomfortable when the other whores sneered at him for gathering all the attention.

For the past month he'd been nothing but _praised_ for doing as he pleased anyway, by the guards or by Yifan himself, it felt nice.

“Baek, guests are coming this way.” 

Baekhyun looked up from his phone to watch Luhan, his personal guard, get up from the place he’d been lounging in across from him to approach the door.

He snickered, finding it funny because the guards here were much more lax unless something was happening. “Will Yifan want me to cover up?” He asked, although not really intending on doing it.

Luhan grinned, shooting him a wink as he reached to open the door up, “Course not, princess. What else would people look at?” 

Baekhyun burst into a fit of giggles, phone sliding into the gap between couch cushions as he sat up on his knees, his outfit pulling up further to reveal the edge of his lacy panties. 

He was still giggling up a storm when the group waltzed in behind Zitao, Yifans guard. 

“That’s a nice sight.” 

Baekhyun hid his giggles behind his hand as he raised his head to look at them, eyeing Yifan as he was in front. 

“Kitty is _very_ much an art gallery,” Yifan crooned, taking a seat on the end of the lounge and instantly petting over the rosiness of Baekhyun’s cheek from his laughing. “Gorgeous, kitten.”

Baekhyun wanted to reply back with something flirtatious too, something incredibly seductive, but he was looking across the couch at the guests and feeling his pulse pick up.

He’d met most of these men before - at Chanyeol's home - and the tall brunette that was making his heart race didn’t _help_ Baekhyun feel more comfortable, the opposite really.

Chanyeol looked stone cold, rather inexpressive as he looked over Baekhyun’s body, Baekhyun found he _still_ had a hard time with reading him even after a month of separation, but he did notice he wore a high necked top and it covered his tattoo for Baekhyun and _that_ pissed him off.

So much.

Baekhyun scoffed under his breath softly, deciding he would pretend not to _care_ if Chanyeol was searching him.

He just clicked his tongue and wrapped both arms around Yifan's shoulder, nuzzling into the man's neck and feeling his silk babydoll sit halfway exposing his ass.

Yifan never seemed to care when Baekhyun smothered him with attention, just reaching up mid speech to pet his face blindly, long fingers brushing over his lips to which Baekhyun licked wetly and suggestively at.

He heard the man add a small chuckle into his talk because of it, pinching the redness of his bottom lip all the while speaking of some sort of police evasion Baekhyun had zero care about.

Now this wasn't a matter of having an audience - just _one_ mattered - but Baekhyun fully was aware how horny he must look, trying to coo his way into Yifan's pants.

The sad part was that Baekhyun felt something was _missing_ even if Yifan was _amazing_ and he smelled like fresh rain and he responded in kind to all of his actions. 

But he didn’t lightly spank his thigh and yank him into his lap while speaking, he didn’t bite the side of his neck as punishment for interrupting, he didn’t smell like fine leather.

Yifan didn’t smoke and Baekhyun actually wished he did because he missed the grin he used to get when he used to steal Chanyeol’s half finished cigar and sit on his lap.

But Yifan _wasn’t_ Chanyeol and that was the problem.

The problem was that Chanyeol was across from him, not beside him, that the man had a mean snarl on his face but wasn’t doing _anything_ about Yifan's hand coming to rest over Baekhyun’s naked thighs.

The problem was that no matter how angry Chanyeol looked he wasn’t doing _anything_ about it.

Baekhyun scoffed, annoyed and yet pissed off at himself for _expecting_ Chanyeol to care.

He just internally screamed at himself for giving a _shit_ about Chanyeol being mad when that wasn’t his business. 

Baekhyun cupped Yifans jaw seeing as he wanted any distraction he could get, and the man turned to give him his attention even though he should be listening to his associate.

“Need attention, kitty cat?” Yifan mumbled, brushing fingers over the shell of Baekhyun’s ear.

He was so _gentle_ with him - Baekhyun _hated_ it and was leaning over to connect their tongues with a rather loud mesh of saliva.

There was a noise like throats clearing and he heard Jiyong pause what he was saying for a split second, perhaps wondering if they were getting some sort of show.

Baekhyun _wanted_ to give one, but another problem with Yifan was that the man wanted him to have some sort of _respect_ for himself and claimed him fucking Baekhyun in front of everyone was demeaning towards the smaller.

Baekhyun found it _hot -_ the way viewers' eyes looked at him - it wasn’t demeaning. Chanyeol had fucked him in a window before and it was _possessive_ , not disrespectful.

He found _nothing_ disrespectful about being able to show how he could drool into Chanyeol’s mouth when the others _couldn’t._ That he could scream _Chanyeol_ and not have his head shoved into a pillow and be yelled at just to say _Master._

He sighed, licking at the corner of Yifan's lip when the man pulled away, he knew it would happen even though his palm was near the man's dick. 

Yifan was just too _nice._

“My kitten gets distracted easily, anyway, continue.” 

Baekhyun was still sucking his lip into his mouth, clearing it of saliva when he laid down to rest his cheek in Yifan's lap mindless reminiscing if there was any _universe_ where the man would let him suck him off right here - but he came up empty, and felt disappointed. 

Chanyeol wasn’t even looking at him now, and that made Baekhyun sad seeing as he was finally showing the man some attention, hoping maybe his eyes showed something to spur Chanyeol on, but the man was busy writing on a business card on his thigh, scribbling something out of Baekhyun’s view.

It was _cute_ the way Chanyeol always forgot to bring a notepad or something to write during meetings, usually Baekhyun would bring a pink, sparkly one from his own collection and dangle arms over Chanyeol's chair with a soft, “ _for you, Chan,”_ and earn a dozen rough kisses when the meeting was over.

Plus, it was ridiculous how Chanyeol looked writing in a tiny pink notebook the size of the center of his palm, but the man _never_ once complained about it when Baekhyun gave it to him, although he refused a plain black, normal sized one Sehun had tried to give him before.

Baekhyun wondered if somehow, someway there was an ounce of affection in Chanyeol for him. 

“Yeah, I’ll walk you out.” 

Baekhyun started at the raspy voice in his ear and as Yifan leaned over his lap to kiss the side of his mouth, “I'll be back and you can take your nap here in just a minute, tiny.” 

With a sigh into the man's mouth Baekhyun reluctantly moved to curl up on his stomach on the lounge, feeling Yifan pull his silky babydoll over his bottom before he heard footsteps walking out.

Yifan really was perfect. Amazing. 

Baekhyun just wished he could feel something other than admiration and lust for him.

“Baekhyun,”

He jolted a bit at the voice, after a month it sounded raspier, deeper than he recalled and Baekhyun would _know_ seeing as he’d heard it in many forms before.

The smaller turned to rest his cheek on the couch, facing the room instead of cushions only to be met with dark brown eyes level with his.

Chanyeol kneeling was always such a weird sight to see, almost like he had too much pride to do it more often.

“Babydoll.” 

Baekhyun scowled, deciding not to say a thing and instead press his tongue against the corner of his lips and eye around Chanyeol's face.

Still handsome. Still _adorably_ dangerous. Yet he looked aged even though it’d only been a month, and his eyes were bloodshot.

He thought Chanyeol was going to ridicule him, call him a _pet,_ a whore, when truthfully Yifan called him an _escort_ and that sounded so much more expensive.

“Take this, keep it.” Chanyeol ordered, sounding just as demanding as in the past as he placed a card beside Baekhyun’s shoulder.

He lingered there longer as if Baekhyun was going to say something - or he was going to do something - before his fingertip brushed the strap of Baekhyun’s outfit that was falling down his shoulder and his face screwed up.

Baekhyun had never seen it before, it looked so out of place on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Tell me you heard me.” 

“Heard you.” Baekhyun mumbled instantly before catching himself and gulping, “Doesn’t mean I’ll listen to you.” 

Chanyeol didn’t look mad as he’d expected, just frustrated as he brushed his own hair back and sighed, “Lo-“

_“Loey! You still in here, man?”_

“Better go before Yifan finds you with his _bitch.”_ Baekhyun sneered, “Never know what would happen.” 

Chanyeol actually _laughed_ a genuine one as he stood up, “Trust me, baby. Nobody will _ever_ be as mad as I am at someone being with you. Is that what you want to hear? That i'd fucking kill so-” 

_“Loey. Hey,”_ Yifan peered around the corner, looking rather entertained at Chanyeol hovering over the couch more than anything, “Baekhyun is tired. I think you would know the kitty gets upset without a nap and he’s had none today yet.” 

Chanyeol didn’t reply and Baekhyun found it funny the way Chanyeol stormed past the other without so much as more than a sneer.

“Someone’s pissed,” Yifan commented and Baekhyun giggled, opening his arms for the man to scoop him up.

Which Yifan _did,_ settling him on his lap and kissing his head. 

“He just likes to bug me.” 

“Because he knows you’re in love with him,” Yifan murmured smoothly, tapping his fingers on Baekhyun’s inner thigh and peering over Baekhyun’s shoulder at the card in his grip. “Are you going to go?” 

Baekhyun chewed his lip at the address and time written on the business card, shifting it between his fingers before leaning into Yifan's chest.

He really thought Yifan was a good friend, a good person, taking him in like this and giving him all the attention he wanted and needed. 

Yifan liked to give affection, Baekhyun liked to accept it, it was _such_ a rewarding friendship.

It helped that Yifan knew where he wanted to be, that he wasn’t scared or intimidated by Baekhyun’s thoughts being elsewhere. He wasn’t in love with him and Baekhyun _wished_ he could be in love with Yifan, but things didn’t work that way.

Maybe years from now they could be, but the truth is Baekhyun couldn’t forget Chanyeol so long as he kept coming around.

“No. He’s no good for me,” Baekhyun flicked the card to the other end of the couch before turning to nestle into Yifan's neck, “Wish I could feel for you instead.” 

“I know, kitten, but feelings just don’t work that way. I could tell you that you’re beautiful a million times a day but what I say _still_ won’t ever compare to what he says.”

“I _know, Fan.”  
_

***

_“You’re a dumb whore, you know that?”_

Baekhyun snickered, continuing to tug on his pajamas as his phone rested on his side table, “Thank you, Sehun. How are you, my finest pet?” 

_“God, you’re just heartless, aren’t you?”_

“What are you going on about now?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, messing with his silk, champagne colored pajamas and buttoning it to mid chest.

Yifan was _rich,_ he wasn’t exactly sure who was more so - him or Chanyeol - but Baekhyun knew whatever he asked for he would get and it showed in all of the clothes he’d been given.

Everyone loved clothes so Baekhyun had nothing to complain about.

_“Boss has been walking around like a fucking zombie! He hasn’t slept in weeks! He even shoved Luna to the floor the other day for propositioning! This is fucking Loey, he’s obsessed with sex! That’s not like him at all, Baekhyun! Now there’s even talk of-“_

“Of what?” Baekhyun whispered, taking a seat on his bed and frowning guiltily down at his hands, “Don't pretend he gives a shit about me at all, Sehun. That’s not-“

 _“What’s not normal is that he’s sending the prostitutes to another home, Baekhyun.”_ Sehun sighed, sounding rather exasperated but Baekhyun knew he was only annoyed because then he’d have to go out of his way to get laid, _“Can you stop being selfish for one minute and just open your eyes, babe? Do us all a favor and calm his ass down before one of us ends up dead just from walking by his room.”_

Baekhyun sucked in his lip, trying not to let something hopeful fill his chest as he sighed and reached over to his side table to dig for the card. 

There was no way Chanyeol was this upset over it - it had to be simply that he didn’t want _Yifan_ to have something that was originally his.

What a selfish bastard.

“I hate when you make me feel bad, asshole.” 

_“Love you, miss staring at that pretty ass.”_

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up with a laugh, slipping toes into his white slippers and rushing towards the door.

It bounced off the wall from how hard he flung it before he was skidding down the halls, “Yifan! I need a driver!”

***

“Please just wait around the corner for a few minutes,” Baekhyun mumbled to the driver of the black SUV, slightly regretting his choice in outfits - his pajamas that he’d forgotten he was wearing - as they pulled up to a bar along the strip prostitutes normally walked.

He knew Chanyeol probably had business to do here, he was a busy man after all.

So Baekhyun expected he’d have to wander into the bar looking like a lost puppy in his silk pajamas, obviously out of place.

He was familiar with this area though - before Chanyeol he had met his old Master here, back when he was reliant on drugs and would do _anything_ for them.

It was a sensitive topic, because Baekhyun would proudly claim himself a whore now, but it wasn’t like that back then.

It was all about when to get the next hit, and he was incredibly upset Chanyeol threw that in his face after _years_ because he knew Baekhyun wasn’t proud of it.

“You sure you don’t want me to come?” Luhan worried, leaning out of the doors and eyeing Baekhyun as the smaller adjusted his top to undo some buttons, trying to fit in just a little. 

_“That’s not needed.”_

Baekhyun stiffened up, not expecting Chanyeol so soon, but the man was just leaning against the wall of the brick bar and waiting, a cigar in hand and foot propped up behind him.

“Got it, Loey.” Luhan was climbing back in at record speed, shutting the door almost like he was afraid and it made Baekhyun raise a brow because he didn’t find Chanyeol scary much at all.

He turned around holding his waist, listening to the clanking of heels on the sidewalk and wishing for a minute they were a place where pajamas were more acceptable.

Chanyeol didn’t seem all that concerned though, eyeing him silently and pressing his cigar to his mouth, taking his sweet time.

“Say what you need to say so I can go home,” Baekhyun ordered, narrowing his eyes with irritation at the other's silence. 

“Why? You got plans or somethin’?” 

“Maybe I do.” 

“I think getting fucked can _wait,_ baby.” 

Baekhyun scoffed, feeling his face turn bright red with anger, stomping his foot before rolling his eyes and turning to begin walking away, “Fuck you! It’s none of your goddamn business! I don’t fucking know why I came anyway!” 

_“Baekhyun, wait.”_ It sounded apologetic, yet so pissed off.

He almost felt bad but wasn’t falling for this bullshit again, Baekhyun just growled under his breath and continued walking until there was a harsh and aggressive yank on his arm.

“I said _wait!”_ Chanyeol yelled, catching Baekhyun’s forearms before he stumbled, face red with anger as he looked down at him.

Baekhyun watched him take a deep breath to try and find himself before Chanyeol sighed and loosened his grip only a little, “I said wait, babydoll. You know I’m not good with words.” 

The smaller had no idea why his lip was trembling, maybe because he hadn’t been this close to Chanyeol in a month - maybe because he smelled so _familiar._

Maybe even because Baekhyun liked the firm grip the man had on him. 

“Why did you ask me to meet you just to be a complete _asshole._ You’re such a fucking prick, Loey.” 

After last time, he knew hearing anything other than _Chanyeol_ got to him and this was no different seeing as a vein popped out on Chanyeol’s temple and he growled as he began to yank Baekhyun into an alley off the sidewalk. 

The smaller yelled incoherently and smacked at his arm for being yanked around like a rag doll, but it was no match for Chanyeol who shoved Baekhyun’s back into the bricks, a hand curling around the back of his neck in a dominant way yet careful because Baekhyun’s head bounced off his palm instead of the bricks.

“Wha- what the _hell!”_ Baekhyun yelled, bringing a fist up to try and punch Chanyeol but it was swiftly grabbed and brought back against the wall. 

“God, you look so cute like this.” 

Baekhyun at first hissed and wanted to hit him more, but then registered that _cute_ wasn’t normally a word in Chanyeol's pick up lines.

And the word _fond_ wasn’t what he would normally say about the look in deep brown eyes but there was no simpler one. 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, turning his head to look over Chanyeol’s shoulder so he didn’t have to convince himself he was seeing something different.

“Knew you would ruin my goddamn life,” Chanyeol commented, sounding fond and annoyed as he chuckled and released Baekhyun’s arm just to grab his cheek, feeling over the soft curve of his skin. “Looking up on that stage - all of you dancing for the next needle - I could have chosen _any_ of you. Any of you, and yet you were the only one I wanted to bring back.”

 _“Why?”_ Baekhyun swallowed, feeling himself go lightheaded as he spared Chanyeol a glance.

He was _smiling_ and it was so odd because Chanyeol looked _pissed,_ sounded pissed. But he also looked incredibly overwhelmed with adoration. 

Chanyeol hummed to that, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm, pinning him to the wall by pressing their hips together, only to yank down his silky sleeve.

Baekhyun hated for focus to be put on his left arm, it wasn’t so bad when he was undressed seeing as it was incredibly slim anyone would focus on the pinkish white scars that littered his arm.

“I would lie and say it’s because you’re so beautiful. As if that’s the only reason,” Chanyeol mumbled, pressing his lips to the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist.

The smallers breath caught and knew his eyes were too glossy, too hopeful. He turned his head the opposite way regardless that he could feel all the ministrations. 

“But, the truth is I knew you would be perfect to have because you were the only _one_ fighting. You were there to dance, and dance only, and I heard you cry out for that man to stop trying to remove your clothes and you didn’t let up. That… was admirable.” 

“H-How-“ Baekhyun’s voice cracked and he pretended it didn’t, “-how is not wanting to be raped, admirable?” 

“Because the others would have done it - let it happen knowing drugs would fill their systems later and they would _get over it._ Not you.” 

“Is that why you never let me on the streets?” Baekhyun turned to look at him, leaning his head back against the bricks.

Chanyeol just grinned when they had eye contact fully, his thumb brushing over the corner of Baekhyun’s eye, “Because I feel _protective_ over you. Because I always did. Did you think I just sat by anyone’s side, Baekhyun? Baby, I sat by you while you withdrew, I sat by you when you shook for more drugs. You think I drug tested you so much because I _had to?_ I did it because I worried about you - I didn’t want you to relapse and _die,_ Baekhyun. I searched your room because I was _scared,_ not because I was strict. 

I couldn’t give two _fucks_ what the others were out doing, but I kept tabs on you because I knew you _wanted_ out of that life, you were motivated to do better. It… I _felt_ for you, Baekhyun. God I-..” Chanyeol actually looked rather emotional and Baekhyun felt he had no idea what to say or _do,_ “- I feel for you so fucking _much._ Babydoll, I feel for you.” 

Baekhyun felt tears run down his cheeks, ridiculous and fast tears as he leaned over to press his forehead down on Chanyeol’s collarbone. 

He felt guilty for being blind and yet couldn’t feel too bad when Chanyeol hugged him and held the back of his head to his chest. 

“You- just.. I just want to be special.” 

“You’re the _most_ special. Baby, you’ve always _been_ special. I told you that when I got this tattoo for you, I tell you that everytime we’re together. Byun Baekhyun is _my_ special boy, the best one, you know this. I have - it’s difficult for me to comprehend _why_ you decided to do all of this-“

“You fuck them.” Baekhyun sniffed and sat back to look at Chanyeol, clearing his throat, “I’m just a harem member. That’s all. You have so many of us - you’ve _had_ so many, I’m _not_ special when I know you tell us the same things in secre-“

 _“That’s bullshit,”_ Chanyeol snarled, grabbing beneath Baekhyun’s thighs to hike him up to the wall, pressing his hips into the smallers as Baekhyun squeaked and was forced to hold himself up with his legs around Chanyeol's waist. “I haven’t fucked them in over six months, Baekhyun! I’ve legitimately said in front of you that I wasn’t sleeping with them! Why- why the hell would I _need_ to? I can’t- I can’t even think about fucking them after having you! I just… I slept with them longer than needed, I’ll admit that, but it’s because I didn’t _understand!_ I’ve never had to feel before and didn’t know why I was feeling these things with you, I couldn’t ever feel it with them and god knows I fucking _tried!_ Fuck, Baekhyun, I tried so _hard_ to feel anything at all to reason why I wanted you all the time, I’m not even attracted to anyone but you - that’s so fucking _confusing for me.”_

He could tell Chanyeol truthfully couldn’t understand - he didn’t understand his own feelings. That made Baekhyun smile. 

He felt Chanyeol deserved to be this confused when Baekhyun was left secretly being devastated for _months._

Baekhyun just always loved Chanyeol when he was mad, especially now it seemed the man was just angry at everything and anything, looking absolutely confused and yet livid. 

It was _cute._

“And where the hell did you get this? Why ar-“

“Yifan got it for me,” Baekhyun giggled, licking his lips and smiling to his eyes as Chanyeol held the sleeve of his pajamas in a fist. “So expensive, right?” 

Chanyeol was already looking for a fight and hissed at him, hands curling into Baekhyun’s cheeks and forcing him not to look away from him. “I’ll _burn_ it.” 

Baekhyun didn’t doubt that but was rewarded for being a brat and pissing Chanyeol off more with lips encasing his, and teeth snapping at his mouth.

It felt like _forever_ since they’d kissed and Baekhyun whimpered at a particularly painful bite at his tongue that was soothed over by Chanyeol's in a second. 

Baekhyun moaned like a maniac when he tasted a bit of iron on his tongue, feeling Chanyeol’s nails digging into his ass and nearly ripping his pajamas.

He kicked his feet out to lock them around Chanyeol's waist, slippers hitting the pavement with soft thuds and now Baekhyun was free to press his naked feet into the others spine and press as close as possible.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Chanyeol groaned at his moan, sucking on the corner of Baekhyun’s lip to ensure it stayed a light purple before releasing it with a pop, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s parted ones as the smaller huffed for air after being devoured. “Gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” 

Baekhyun moaned solely at the promise, leaning over to bite wetly at Chanyeol's neck and curling closer so he could be carried easier. “Please - Yifan wasn’t _you,_ I’m so horny.” 

“You say his name again I’ll strangle him, Baekhyun. I swear to fucking god, I don’t care if you see - I’ll kill him.” 

“Please fuck me where everyone can see, want them to know you’re taken now.”

Chanyeol laughed into his shoulder, but Baekhyun knew the man would do whatever he wanted right now.

***

Baekhyun particularly liked Chanyeol when the man was in his ass and growling into his ear, but really he liked Chanyeol _all_ the time.

He liked the feeling of his hands on _any_ part of his body, curling into his prostate until Baekhyun began to cry and shake, petting his cheek, wiping him clean with a warm towel.

Chanyeol's voice was always something that sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine, something that woke him up in the middle of the night just for a quiet, _“Go back to sleep, sh, I was just saying you were pretty, baby,”_ to be whispered in his ear. 

Baekhyun sort of wished he could hear what the other was saying when he was asleep, but he heard plenty of the same praise when he was awake too.

_God, you’re gorgeous._

_If you keep pouting so cute like that I’ll just have to fuck you until you’re drooling instead._

_Baekhyun, I got you a new necklace - put it on, my babydoll._

It was entirely unfair how easily Chanyeol just made him love him, as if it were impossible for Baekhyun to feel anything else but love for the man.

And it was entirely too _easy_ for Chanyeol to just say, “Take them to Jongin’s harem,” and toss the girls into a van.

Baekhyun knew Kim Jongin was sweet - they’d be perfectly fine under his care seeing as Chanyeol still overlooked them, but he just felt so _special_ to do whatever he so _pleased._

Chanyeol didn’t pretend to do _anything_ or be anything now that he had before. He didn’t tell Baekhyun to look away or leave the room when screaming and waving a pocket knife around like a lunatic.

He didn’t even care if Baekhyun was busy eating breakfast on his lap, he’d just cover the side of Baekhyun’s eyes to block his peripheral vision and scream as if he didn’t want him to see such a thing.

Ridiculous because Baekhyun found it incredibly hot and _always_ started a mean make out session after.

“Fuck, you’re so good. That’s right, baby. F-Fuck, so good.” Chanyeol growled, leaning back against his seat and clenching fists on his thighs.

Baekhyun didn’t like to have his hair yanked unless he was getting his face fucked and right now he made it clear he was in control the moment he was crawling between the tallers legs and undoing his zipper.

Baekhyun pressed his tongue flat against Chanyeol's cock, gathering a combination of precome and spit just to moan dramatically, tongue holding the combination for the larger man to see as he rubbed his cheek against the erection.

Chanyeol positively groaned, reaching down to scratch behind his ear, “This a thank you gift for this morning? How sweet, babydoll.” 

Eyes still puffy with sleep, Baekhyun giggled, making a show of spitting down into his hand to pump Chanyeol's length, pressing wet kiss to the inside of the man's thigh and resting his nose against the trimmed hair around the base of his cock.

“Yeollie is the _best.”_

“Mhm. I just like to hear you wake up cumming, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun practically purred at the reminder, too tired to have responded earlier when he woke up to lube all over his own cock and pussy, finding that he’d only recently cum and his wet pussy gave way to the only explanation.

Chanyeol just laughed when he saw Baekhyun was all doe eyed, yawning and his fingers touching his own cum with a soft happy noise, he cleaned him up rather fast before rushing off, but Baekhyun caught up when he had time to breathe.

This was a _fun_ game, Baekhyun didn’t take Chanyeol for the playful type, but when he wasn’t busy running around they were doing more _couple_ things these days.

Well, besides sucking cock, Baekhyun giggled internally, turning his head to suck on Chanyeol’s balls, licking them with soft hums. 

“Want you to swallow, baby boy.” 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Baekhyun murmured, playfully sucking along the vein that ran along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, lips swollen red already despite it only being nine in the morning.

He laid palms on the inside of muscular thighs to steady himself as he dipped down to accept the tip of the cock into his throat.

Only then did Chanyeol grab his hair to thrust between his lips, Baekhyun knew he preferred to end like this anyway, although a facial was always nice occasionally.

“Swallow for me, that- fuck yes, gulp.” Chanyeol pressed a palm to his adams apple with one hand, thrusting shallowly and grunting as Baekhyun’s throat constricted to his orders, “So tight - almost as tight as your fucking pussy, so warm, baby. I know you like it.” 

Baekhyun _loved_ it, the sickly salty taste of cum and a hand tugging strands of his hair out, like he had all the control in the world over Chanyeol just from pressing his tongue into the slit of his dick. 

Plus, it was _insanely_ fun. Unlike himself Chanyeol always woke up when Baekhyun tried to give him head under the blankets, so it was becoming fun to try and figure out how to keep him asleep long enough.

If it was a game Chanyeol certainly won because Baekhyun _always_ slept deeply and waking up mid orgasm always made him _scream._

“Fu-that’s right. Let me see-“ 

Baekhyun made an obscenely wet noise as he smacked his lips, coating his mouth in white, salty cum, lifting a finger to collect some that began sliding down his chin.

Chanyeol looked so fucking _hot_ looking down at him like that, Baekhyun knew he must look like a treat dressed in just blue, laced underwear and between his legs.

It had to be too pretty a sight because as soon as Baekhyun skipped down the hall and dropped to his knees he’d heard the guards hurrying to leave with Sehun whining a, _“Kyungsoo - but it’s fucking hot, look! They don’t care if we watch!”_

The pair didn’t care seeing as they were too wrapped up together.

“You’re such a good boy, you know that?” Chanyeol growled, shifting his hips up to pull his jeans up before leaning down to gather Baekhyun and pull him into his lap.

Baekhyun grinned, licking his lips clean and moving to press a cum covered finger to Chanyeol’s mouth, “I _know.”_

Chanyeol sucked it clean instantly, playfully chewing on the finger until Baekhyun burst with laughter, then opting to pull him into his chest to roughly kiss his ear. 

The smaller just beamed and scrunched his shoulders up to accept the affection, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you, angel,” Chanyeol laughed, biting his lip watching Baekhyun suck on his own lips like he couldn’t get enough. 

He pressed a kiss to the smallers naked shoulder, resting his nose into his collarbone for a moment as if extremely content.

Baekhyun half the time thought he was a teddy bear with how often Chanyeol wanted to snuggle him, but knew part of it was that they both felt incredibly guilty for their actions previously.

He untucked Chanyeol's head just to lean over and press a kiss to his tattooed collarbone, shifting to straddle his lap and feeling Chanyeol’s hands pet his naked back.

Normally, Baekhyun didn’t prefer to run around so underdressed - a babydoll or just a T-shirt in the morning were ideal, but he’d just been so excited this morning to get on with the day.

“Love you.” 

“I love you, babydoll.” 

Baekhyun grinned ear to ear, pressing a gentle kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth before hands were pressing to his hips and making him sit back on his sore bottom. 

“Are you still wanting to go out later?” Chanyeol asked, petting a hand down Baekhyun’s chest and reaching for the collar of his own top with the opposite one, yanking it off.

“Shopping?” Baekhyun asked, accepting the shirt and letting Chanyeol slide the satin material over his arms, leaving it unbuttoned seeing as his boyfriend was busy petting at his flushed chest.

Chanyeol hummed and grabbed beneath his arms under the top, pulling him to his chest again only scooting down a bit to lay back so Baekhyun could rest in his neck, “Whatever you want to do, I have time today, baby boy. We could get a diamond put into the necklace like you wanted.” 

Baekhyun hid his smile in his bitten lip, grabbing his golden necklace to feel over the cursive spelling before giggling, “We should swap - I’ll get a tattoo, you get a necklace. I think it would be cute - an anniversary gift - been four years since I’ve been here.” 

They didn’t need to mention most of those years they _weren’t_ together.

“If I get a necklace, I want it to say Baekhyun. Not babydoll, that okay?” 

“That’s perfect,” Baekhyun mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s chest and running fingertips over the other’s side, “Mine says Chanyeol anyways. Not Loey.” 

“That’s because I never wanted you to call me a _title._ My special boy.” 

The smaller grinned sheepishly, “I know, Chanyeol.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
